helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
AA-j
AA-j, also known as''' Battery Bird',' John the Zaptist', '''Bird Jesus 2: Electric Boogaloo', and many other nicknames, is a level 81 Zapdos belonging to Red. They originally appeared in the Pokemon Red playthrough of Twitch Plays Pokemon, but was included in Season 2 at Mt. Silver along with Red and the rest of the Hall of Fame from Generation 1. AA-j is currently the strongest Pokémon that TPP has ever owned. His end-game stats total to 1250, beating the 1200 of Lazorgator and 1100 of M4. History The Hivemind decided to go to the Power Plant after receiving the Master Ball and receiving HM03 Surf from the Safari Zone, to attempt the capture of Zapdos. This was for several reasons: Zapdos was both a Legendary Pokemon and thus very powerful, an electric type, which the team lacked, and lastly the only Legendary Bird (and indeed, only Legendary Pokemon at all) that Red could capture at that time. To many people's surprise, Zapdos was caught using the Master Ball at full health. They was immediately transferred to Bill's PC, as Red had a full party already. Unfortunately, the ensuing chaos while trying to retrieve AA-j from the PC resulted in the massacre known as Bloody Sunday. Despite this, he was added to the main party, where he proved himself several times as a competent fighter. They quickly became Red's most powerful pokemon, surpassing even Bird Jesus in level. In fact, they delivered the final blow to Blue and defeated his Blastoise, ending TPP Red. Name Unlike some of Red's other Pokemon, like Lord Helix, Bird Jesus, and Abby, Zapdos did not have a single nickname throughout his time in Red's party. Some of their nicknames include "Battery Jesus", "Battery Bird", "John the Zaptist", "the Archangel", and "Anarchy Jesus". Their in-game nickname, AA-j, is also a common descriptor and is generally agreed to be pronounced "double A-jay". Names including reference to batteries are due to both their electric typing and species and his given name, AA-j, which includes "AA"—a common type of battery. Names like "Battery Jesus" and "John the Zaptist" often combine his species and their nickname while simultaneously referring to Bird Jesus. Personality (Lore) Many interpretations depict AA-j as wilfully joining Lord Helix and company on their journey, although the reason for their joining is still debatable. Due to the events of Bloody Sunday, some believe that AA-j, used to be an agent of the Dome Fossil long ago, lending to their nickname of "Fallen Angel". Other versions of the lore place AA-j joining the team for a challenge or for sport. Despite his reasons for joining, AA-j soon became a loyal 'Mon to Red, and eventually rose to become Lord Helix's strongest prophet. Some stories, particularly those developed during Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal), show Bird Jesus and AA-j together often, perhaps forming a close friendship due to both of them being birds and the strongest members of the TPP Red party. AA-j's role in Bloody Sunday is often debated, and there is no general consensus on their role at this time. After the final battle atop Mt. Silver and the conclusion of Generation 2, some stories have Red and AJ teaming together to find and stop Bill. Still others believe that the team returned to Kanto, either living together in Pallet Town or departing their separate ways. In very few, darker interpretations, Red's party was all killed during the final battle atop Mt. Silver. Trivia *At level 81, AA-j is the highest leveled Pokemon in Twitch Plays Pokemon Red. They are outleveled by many Pokemon from other generations, however. *In the original Gen II games, Red's leading Pokemon (Pikachu) was at level 81. Because of this, Zapdos did not experience a change in level from Generation I to Generation II, unlike the rest of Red's party. *AA-j is the first of several Legendary Pokémon to be owned by TwitchPlaysPokemon, as well as being the first of several to be caught using the Master Ball. *AA-j is currently one of only four stationary Pokémon caught in Twitch Plays Pokemon, as well as the first. The others are The Oracle, who was the randomized replacement for the Red Gyarados in Gen 4.5 (Randomized HeartGold), Super Saiyan Zapdos in Anniversary Red and Articuno, again in Anniversary Red. *AA-j is one of two of the Gen 1 (Pokemon Red) Pokemon (the other being Abby) to have been returned to the stream in Gen 6 (Pokemon X). The Gen 6 AA-j was level 71, and was traded for a Froakie (making perhaps the most profitable trade in the history of the stream). This AA-j remained in the party for only a few hours before being traded away again for a Greninja. Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Generation 2 Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon caught with the Masterball Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Red Category:Crystal Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Anniversary Red Category:Anniversary Crystal Category:Genderless Characters Category:Waning Moon